one_million_and_1_insomnia_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball REXUIEM
When Perfect Cell appeared in the main timeline, he had to kill an alternate trunks to do so. Said trunks had wiped out the androids beforehand, this left a timeline to rebuild and in peace indefinitely, this is where our story is set. DB REX's story starts in Age 788, when Cell that appears in main TL, kills an alternate future trunks to travel to Age 763 of Alpha/Main TL. After having to face the fact that now her son is gone too, Bulma (who I'll hence forth call Survivor or S Bulma) starts to help rebuild the Earth, everything gets back on the road to recovery. Once everything is good enough, Survivor Bulma makes her way to New Namek, to use the namekian dragon balls. Upon telling the new elder namek what transpired, the new clan of warrior namekians (Power levels of about 40,000 each) gather the dragon balls for Survivor Bulma. Her three wishes are as follows: "Revive everyone on earth who was killed by the androids!" "All of the Z Fighters I just wished to be revived, transport them to earth inside capsule corp!" "For my final wish, I want everyone on earth to know about Ki!" All of these wishes were granted. Upon Porunga saying farewell, S Bulma said farewell to the namekians and left for Earth. Upon arriving, a joyous reunion is had and a grand party is held. Earth enjoys a further 25 years of peace. Survivor Bulma is now 80 years old. In the time between the revival of all the Z fighters (and subsequently the Earth dragon balls) and the year is Age 813. Capsule Corp has 1-upped it's game and now has a 'core' room, featuring the brightest and most upcoming minds in the world, it serves as a meeting point to co-ordinate the dragon world via actually talking with each other. Among these is Dr. Niohs. Someone who's researching the androids, to see if the can gain something from the ravaging from the Cyborgs. He does receive Dr. Gero's notes from S Bulma, but she gives him a warning as to not 'pull a gero' by getting killed by his own creation(s). He promises that won't happen and gets on with his research. After test-tube growing some 'blank' humans, Niohs presents S Bulma with 4 biomech androids who look eerily similar to #16 #17 #18 & #20. Niohs explains that he plugged their minds with the programming on common knowledge and courtesy. After being labelled a success and all, the neo androids then go rogue as they were given free will & common knowledge, wanting to be free. Their power levels are only 2,000 each, but such a power is still godly compared to regular people and these new androids escape into the nearest mountains. All of the z fighters are busy at this time, it's opted to not get them involved anyway. Instead, a new android is created, Ashun. He was created from the DNA of Goku and Vegeta, and he decided to join up with the newly made androids Alpha, Beta, Omega & Delta. Realising his screw up, Niohs makes the android Poixon. Another Saiyan based android, that is fully made to counter other androids. This included the ability to sense power levels of the androids and attack vital points by being given a copy of their schematics. All of them were defeated, except for Ashun. Who, in the middle of the fight fled, took Niohs hostage and forced him to give him data on Poixon to even things up. In addittion to this, Ashun demanded Niohs use the parts from the prototype androids to give him a boost, Niohs reluctantly agreed. Poixon and Ashun fight again and Poixon is victorious, beating Ashun unconscious and leaving him in a coma, as per result of her going Super Saiyan to protect Dr. Niohs, a non programmed feature. After this point, the materials are there and bio mechanical advancements for the human race are widely available. They are regulated, but 'life finds a way' and now there are gangs springing up who're split into 2 main types: Cyber Boosters or Spiritualists. Enter Azreal Keibi, a known prestigious martial artist of this new Era. Polar opposites, as a singular large neutralising force. Training together to new heights, mainly from having a grudge between each other from previous fights. -From Dr. Nioh's initial plans until Azreal & Poixon meet, is a gap of 3 years- Time skip to Age 818. Azreal has lost his right arm, him and Poixon have full access to SSJ and it's grades 1 - 3, with Areal having Mastered SSJ and Poixon having Transcended SSJ. Which is like Grade 3, but a lot more mobility, at only -25% as opposed to Grade 3s -75% mobility. However, the partnership between Azreal & Poixon doesn't last , as someone previously bested by the two got very butt-hurt by it, and freed Ashun from his containment. Who upon waking up, is hella pissed and uses the ass that awakened him, to gain power via organised fights of the strongest people around fighting him and pushing his limits. After 1 year, 5 months of this, he finds and fights Poixon, with Azreal joining the fight. Unfortunately, even with both of these two vs Ashun, he'd gone overkill on training and left Poixon worn out and was about to finish her, but then Azreal fired a last-resort blast straight at Ashun resulting in enough damage being done for Poixon to survive, but not himself. Ashun got back up quickly and finished him on the spot. The reaction? Poixon entering her own form: Burning SSJ. A form that is like Berserker & Legendary, but any excess ki is released as heat, through the face, mouth, shoulders, arms, lower legs and bottom of the feet. Resulting in a horror show, resembling a certain attack titan's one-time form. Upon this new form being unlocked, Poixon immediately let out a scream, that itself is a heated ki blast. Given Burning SSJs 300 times multiplier from base, Poixon immediately fainted after using this form, but not before attracting the attention of allies, who took her to safety and healed her. The Result. After being senzued up, the Z fighters are brought up to speed on who and what Ashun is, although he is at this point an ice cube. Seeing this, and given the cyber boosters & spiritualists presence, the z fighters are further motivated to train, save for Goku & Vegeta who are constantly fighting each other to new heights. Leaving the other z fighters to open their own schools, the New Turtle School & New Crane School. With these newly raised schools, the hope is to raise warriors to defend Earth should a new threat arise. Meanwhile, Poixon comes up with the idea to go into the past, to use their greater resources to become multiple times stronger and learn things that were previously destroyed by #17 & #18. Travel Time Survivor Bulma then builds a time machine similar to the one future trunks used. However, there is some improvement this time. The time machine will strictly travel back in time and not create a parallel or new timeline. Poixon travels 6 years back in time, to when the project that created her, was started. She initially just uses the room of spirit & time atop the lookout. To explain you'd think they'd have in Poixon's time, but no, in her battle with Ashun, he destroyed the HTC's entrance and the lookout altogether to stop her training as effectively. Good thing she could train with Azreal. I digress. Getting down to training, Poixon spends 1 year in the HTC and the immediately had to leave. The prolonged isolation is difficult to say the least. Upon realising this, she gathers the dragon balls and wishes for a tutor for her that doesn't effect this timeline any further or alter it from the path it's already heading to. This wish nets her the tutor called 'Elder Elizora.' Who despite her stated age of 200 years old, is as nimble as Poixon, and millions of times stronger. 815 After a year, Poixon is now fully in control of Burning SSJ, has a power level of 30,000 and it's Age 816 and Poixon can sense a distant but very familiar ki, Azreal! In her new Gi, Poixon darts straight for the energy signature. Meanwhile everyone has a basic ki sense and ki ability and can sense the coming power. Naturally scared, most run inside the school's building whilst the brave few, stand in the central courtyard, waiting. Poixon lands and has the biggest smile on her face and shouts "Azzy! I've found you!" to the horror of Azreal and his friends, Roy, Lucas and Kyota, who's hiding behind a tree. "I thought I sensed your ki!" Azreal's friends immediately get on at him as to how Poi & Azzy know each other. I say "Well I know him from elsewhere. We trained, fought & somewhat lived together." That was the catalyst. And azreal's friends and associates think Poi is either a childhood friend or that Azzy cheating on his girlfriend, Dawn. And just as the whole courtyard is surrounded by the whole school, all whispering about who or what is going on, Roy and Lucas both say: Oh boy, just wait til Dawn finds out. And almost instantaneously, Dawn bolts onto the scene! "Azzyyy! What the hell is it that I've been hearing about some other woman you're involved with?!" Immediately Azreal is bricking it, the literal expression of 'NOPE NOPE NOPE' when Poixon intervenes. "Oooh~ Azzy, who's thiis?" Which, Poixon can guess, but she's sadistic sometimes, comes about from isolation in the HTC. Dawn at this point just screams "I'm his girlfriend, so back off!" Poi just starts to smile, snicker then outright laugh "Bwahahaha! Ah~ Calm down, I'm just teasing...Buuut" Poixon turns around, jabs and puts Azreal over her shoulder and flies off. "I'll be taking him for a biiit~!" At kami's lookout, Az wakes up. "Ugh, where...? Gagh! You! Where am I and what do you want!?" Poi smirks "You're at kami's lookout, where I train everyday. What I want? Hmm well, I did take you all the way up here for something~" Azreal's face immediately turns pale "N-no, I do not consent!" Poixon immediately laughs "Buhaha! Oh my god, I'm kidding just to mess with you! Bwahaha! I took you here to explain everything." Az's face returns some colour, but he's naturally cautious. Poixon then calls out "Elizora, oi! Azzy's here! Get your crystal ball too!" To which Az responds "Oh come on, I'm gonna miss the Monday Lunch Special!" After 40 minutes, Azreal now knows all that is Poixon, as well as confirming the Cyber Boosters vs Spiritualists that currently go on in this time as well. And given that his lunch was spent with her, Az is given a leg of dinosaur to make up for the lunch lost. -